Episode III Salvation of the Jedi
by FicFiend
Summary: Crossover with Kotor: What if some of our favorite characters from the game were thrust into the events of ROTS. Lots of action. Please Review! ON HOLD PENDING MAJOR REWRITE
1. Prologue

**A/N:** This story will pick up right after Anakin and Obi Wan saved the chancellor, so right at the beginning of the movie. There will be alot of action in this story, and obviously, some changes. Stay tuned and review, if people like this story then I will write faster.

Summary: What if our favorite characters from Kotor 1 were transported to the time of ROTS? Lots of fighting and action. LSM Revan, LSF Bastila.

Episode III Salvation of the Jedi

"Calm down Revan, the council just wants to talk about where we went after the mission." said Jedi Master Bastila Shan calmly.

"I know that but the council always unnerves me," Revan replied, looking up at Bastila from the control panels on the Ebon Hawk, "So few of them remember what it was like to be in battle, I just fear what they will say when we reveal that we can control both the dark and the light sides of the force equally.".

"If you think that they will exile you then you are sorely mistaken." Julhani, the cathar, replied from the corner.

"she's right Revan, if they didn't exile me then they sure as hell wont do it to you." A gruff looking old man said from the copilots chair.

"I guess your right Jolee, but I do tend to prove you wrong more often than not." Revan replied with a smile, "HK, is the hyperdrive all set?".

"Statement: master, your doubts amuse me. Have I not proven myself a capable droid? perhaps some slaughter would do it for you?" the blood red droid said.

"That wont be necessary, all right everyone, prepare to jump back to the temple." Revan pushed the hyperdrive button, but instead of the normal flash of white light darkness descended over the ship until it reappeared at apparently the same point in space.

"What just happened?" asked a confused Bastila.

"Hold on, star charts are updating. Guys, you're not going to believe this but we are 4000 years in the future." After the cries of shock died down he continued "there is a warning that the separatists, whoever they are, just attacked the republic and that a great battle was won by Jedi knight Anakin Skywalker and Jedi Master Obi Wan Kenobi also known as the negotiator. But the good news is that the temple is still there. So, want to go give our very late report?".

Jedi Master Yoda sat meditating in his chambers when suddenly, his eyes popped open. Four very powerful force signatures seemed to have just appeared from no where, never in his long life had he sensed these people before. They must be the sith behind the clone wars. getting to his feet he called a meeting of the Jedi council, they must prepare for this new threat.


	2. Meetings

**A/N:** In response to why Yoda reacted as he did, he had trained, or at least met every living Jedi at the time because of his age, so when he sensed a group of force users he did not recognise he assumed they were sith.

_Italics _thoughts

The Ebon Hawk set down in the landing docks of the Jedi Temple, surprisingly there was no one in sight, Revan had expected a greeting of some type, whether it was friendly or not. The party walked down the boarding ramp of their ship, cautious, and listening for any sound. Hearing none they moved on into the temple itself.

"Bastila, take everyone and go to the fountain room, I'm going to try and find the council chambers.". Revan said. With Bastila's nod he took a right turn while the rest took the left.

In the security room of the temple Yoda, along with the rest of the council watched the group split up, "Go to the fountain room we will, Master Kenobi, take young Skywalker and confront the other man you must" Yoda said. Obi Wan nodded and with a signal to Anakin, they moved off.

Bastila stepped into the room of the thousand fountains, fondly thinking that little besides the new sculptures of Jedi had changed. Hk-47 stood behind her, he immediately picked up the sounds that the approaching Jedi council made while they walked, "Statement: Jedi meatbags are approaching.". Bastila turned and saw the council, led by Yoda enter the room on the opposite side, before the diminutive master could speak he was cut of by Mace Windu,

"Why have you come to our temple?" he asked forcefully.

"Hrmph, I walked these halls long before you did sonny" Jolee immediately replied "Back when I was young we showed respect to our visitors as well, not drawn lightsabers.".

"Your intentions still have not been ascertained" Mace answered, "You could be followers of the sith lord that started this war.". Bastila glanced at her companions and hoped that Revan was having better luck.

In the hallway leading to the council chambers Obi Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker were waiting for the man who they knew was approaching, though both had to admit, he masked his aura well. After only a few minutes of waiting the man appeared, he was tall and built, wearing what appeared to be Jedi master robes, Obi Wan and Anakin ignited their lightsabers and held them in a guard position surprising the man in front of them.

"I don't wish to fight you but I must speak with the council immediately." Revan said.  
"The council will decide whether or not you warrant their attention after you hand over your weapons and come with us into custody." Anakin replied heatedly, after all he should be on that council.

"The council must meet with me at once." Revan said "I have important matters that must be brought to their attention.

"Who might you be to command the councils attention" Obi Wan asked calmly, genuinely interested in what news the man could possibly have.

"I do not have time to explain it here as my companions may be in danger if all Jedi are as quick to anger as your friend here." Revan answered, gesturing at Anakin. That statement caused Anakin's face to flush with anger, throwing his robe aside he said,

"Lets see if you are as good with a saber as you are with you mouth!", causing Revan to raise an eyebrow in amusement, Anakin attacked, causing Revan to duck as he summoned his green lightsaber from his robes into his hand. Igniting it, he blocked the next attack by the headstrong knight, backpedaling he deflected four or five more quick strikes that were aimed at various points on his body, spinning he knocked Anakin's blue saber aside and had his own pointed at the man's throat, feeling through the force that a strike was coming from Obi Wan he summoned his blue saber into his other hand and blocked the assault that would have decapitated him. Anakin used this opportunity to free himself from his compromising position and join Obi Wan in his attacks on the man, who, seeing him coming remarked, "And the real fight begins.".

Meanwhile, Bastila and the rest of the Ebon Hawk's crew had reached a small agreement with the members of the council, they would find Revan, and explain everything in the council chambers, turning the corner, Bastila saw the unmistakable form of Revan dueling with two unknown Jedi. As one attacked low, he blocked it by forming his lightsabers into an "x" shape, pinning the weapon to the floor, spinning, he elbowed the other man in the face, sending him sprawling, finally he ended the duel by twisting the trapped lightsaber so it flew out of its owner's grasp and landed at HK-47's feet, the droid quickly picked it up. "Enough!" Yoda said as strongly as he could manage, "Much to talk about we have, You!" he said gesturing towards Revan, "return the lightsabers of Master Obi Wan and Knight Skywalker you will.". Revan looked towards Obi Wan in surprise and thought _that was the famed negotiator and his apprentice, the order was doomed_.

**A/N:** REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	3. Discussions

**A/N:**Allright here is a small set up chapter, many of you will remember that everything went to hell from this point in the movie, the same kind of thing will happen here. The action will pick up andcharacters will die, assume that Anakin's conversations with Palpatine remain the same as the movie.

Revan, Bastila and the rest of their companions walked into the council chambers, where the majority of the council sat, either in person, or in hologram, there were however, two empty seats. "Listen to Revan we must." Yoda stated to the assembled council.

"I take it Bastila already filled you in on how me and my companions got here," everyone but Obi Wan and Anakin nodded, "The I guess that I have to listen to you all then, so please tell me what is going on in the galaxy.".

"Well, the clone wars are currently raging across the entire galaxy, with many Jedi taking command over the clone units. As a result we are spread very thin, and that is not helping at all with the search for the Sith Lord that seems to be causing the war. Anakin just succeeded in killing Count Dooku, who was the second in command to the mysterious Sith Lord, now General Grievous is in command, he is a driod/human hybrid and wields light sabers in battle, he has already killed Jedi and is not to be underestimated." Obi Wan said quickly.

"What do you think about this Revan?" Bastila whispered into his ear. Revan sent his feelings through their bond before speaking to the council.

"It seems to me that you are making the same mistakes as those that were made during the Mandalorian Wars, Jedi are not cut out for command, not because they are incompetent but because some of them will be enticed by the dark side during a time of war. I also see that this Sith Lord has spread you out, leaving the temple more open to attack, if you can I would bring as many Jedi as possible back to the temple.".

"Do that we cannot young Revan, leave our allies to their fates it would." Yoda said serenely.

Revan nodded in understanding before replying, "Then I must ask that my companions, even the ones that cannot use the force, be placed with the clone troopers. The all have more experience fighting the Sith than everyone on this council save you master Yoda.".

"Granted your request is. One more thing we have to discuss, you and Bastila, masters are you?".

"Yes master, we were masters before we were transported here." Bastila answered.

"Then masters you remain" Mace Windu said from his seat, "Your help will be welcome against this Sith threat.". Both Revan and Bastila nodded before taking their seats in the chambers. Anakin seemed to be seething from his own chair, but Revan had yet to discern why, his musings were interrupted by the council reconvening.

"Information has reached us that the druids are going to attack the Wookie home world, we are going to need someone to be present in case the Sith shoe themselves.".

"I will go, good relations with the Wookies I have." Yoda said.

"I too will go," Revan said, "I have the rightful leader of the Wookies with me, and he will be thrilled to go home.".

"Very well, next we have heard a rumor that General Grievous id hiding on Utapau."

"A master we will require for this." Yoda said.

"General Kenobi should go." Ploo Koon said from his seat.

"I will go as well." Bastila interjected, "I have experience fighting monsters like this General, and master Kenobi will need help if his duel against Revan was any indication.".

Obi Wan looked as if he were going to protest for a moment but then he relaxed and said, "Thank you, I appreciate your help.". Bastila flashed him a large smile before turning back to the other matters that were coming up for discussion. The rest of the meeting passed uneventfully, and Bastila was starting to see why Jolee turned down his appointment to the council after the Star Forge. She was saved from her boredom when Revan and Yoda got up to leave for the Wookie homeworld, she fell in step with Anakin and Obi Wan, and together, the three of them went to spar.

**A/N:** Please review if you read so I'll know to continue the story.


	4. Descent into darkness

**A/N:** Please review, I like to know what you think. 

Bastila stood in the center of the sparring room, her double-bladed yellow lightsaber held in front of her body. She had been surprised when Obi Wan flinched at the sight of her weapon, although the man tried to hide it, the Jedi knew that there was a story behind his behavior, and she wanted to know what it was. Focusing her thoughts back on the present, she tracked the two combatants with her eyes as they circled her. The pair was very good, they made up for each other's weaknesses and exploited any advantage that they could. Twisting her body, she deflected Anakin's saber upward as he lunged at her chest, turning sharply she struck Obi Wan in the face with the large hilt of her weapon. Another strike came at her legs, causing her to both jump and deflect the headstrong knight's next attack. As Anakin tried to attack her again, she extinguished one blade, causing him to lose his balance, a fraction of a second later she thrust the other active blade through his chest, a strike that would have killed him if the power was not turned down to the minimum.

Obi Wan watched as in the process of two seconds his old apprentice was 'killed' by the woman in front of him. She truly was a formidable opponent, as she showed when a minute later, his saber went spinning off into a corner and a yellow blade was at his throat. He smiled and admitted defeat, if the others with her were as talented, then just maybe the republic would survive the war.

On the Wookie homeworld, Jedi master Yoda watched as his younger counterpart waded through swarms of battle droids. Revan had started the battle next to him, watching its progress, but as the republic forces were pushed back he became restless. When the separatist forces reached the beach he could not stand by any longer, force jumping to the shore, he ignited both of his lightsabers and proved why he was the greatest swordsman in the old republic. Fresh waves of clones arrived on the scene, allowing Revan to slowly make his way back to master Yoda.

"Fight well you do Revan. But no need there is for you to exhaust yourself so soon in the battle.".

"Thank you for your concern Yoda, but I have fought longer and harder battles than that." Revan replied, still breathing heavily.

"Come young Revan, rest you may in the council session. News of general Grievous we have.". Revan followed the diminutive master into a private room, where they would convene the council meeting.

"-then go to Utapau mater Kenobi will." Yoda finished, minutes after the meeting had begun.

"Bastila will go as well" Revan added. The council agreed and moved on to the topic of what to do with the chancellor as Anakin left the room to report the council's decision to his friend Palpatine.

(A/N: lets all assume that Anakin's meeting with Palpatine happened the same way. As did Obi Wan and Bastila's fight against Grievous.)

"Master Windu I must speak with you immediately." Anakin said breathlessly as he ran into the council room.

"What is it Anakin?" the man asked.

"I believe Palpatine is the Sith we have been searching for.".

"Do you have any proof?".

"He has been trained in the ways of the force, especially the dark side.".

"Very well, I will take some masters to confront him, if you are right, then you have earned my trust." the master said as he stepped onto the transport. From the shadows, Jolee Bindo watched as the transport left, and saw as minutes later, Anakin disobeyed his orders and followed. There was a lot of darkness in that boy, and the old Jedi hoped that the events that were no doubt taking place in the chancellor's office didn't provide the descent into darkness that plagued so many Jedi. Unfortunately, Jolee was right, he felt the first three Jedi die within the force, than for minutes there was nothing, before another life was ended and the last turned form the light. Running from the room, he tried to find the rest of his companions, something bad was about to happen.

Ironic that he got that feeling just as Palpatine spoke the words "Execute order 66"

**A/N:** Lats chapter before the purges begin, what will happen to our heroes? Read more next time to find out.


	5. Order 66

**A/N:** Here is the much anticipated Temple battle, enjoy it while it lasts.

Jolee burst into the rooms where the rest of the Ebon Hawk's crew were staying just as he felt the first Jedi become one with the force, "The Jedi have been betrayed, gather everyone near the entrance, if I am correct than the temple will soon be attacked." he said breathlessly to his companions, who in turn, grabbed their weapons and ran to do what the old Jedi had told them to.

On the wookie homework, Yoda felt the fist of many join the force, he leapt backwards and beheaded the two clone troopers that had been preparing to kill him. Revan burst into the room, having just dealt with the detachment of troopers that had turned on him. "Master, we have to get back to the temple." he said in a desperate voice.

"Know this I do young Revan, leave at once we will." Yoda replied before climbing onto Zaalbar's broad shoulders.

Obi Wan and Bastila, on their way back from Utapau, felt the same thing that Yoda did, igniting their light sabers, they dispatched the clone troopers that had accompanied them on their small shuttle. They were already on course for the temple, and at light speed, all they could do now was wait.

HK-47 had been assigned to watch the younglings along with the surprisingly resilient little astromech droid that Revan had picked up on Taris. Canderous Ordo, Julhani, Jolee, Mission and Carth stood in the grand entranceway of the Jedi Temple, each force user could detect the dark presence moving ever closer to them, he was bringing a lot of help with him.

Minutes later, although it seemed like an eternity to many of the less battle hardened Jedi, the unmistakable form of Anakin Skywalker strode through the main doors, accompanied by a legion of clones.

"By order of the chancellor, the Jedi are now enemies of the Republic." he said before igniting his light saber and motioning for the clones to open fire. Blaster bolts were deflected in every direction as the Jedi fought for their lives against superior numbers. Anakin sliced through one overeager apprentice with his light saber before coming face to face with Mission Vao. His light saber was surprisingly stopped by her cortosis enhanced blade.

"You will go no further Sith." she snarled before going on the attack. Anakin deflected her blows with practiced ease, letting the dark side flow through him he struck back, slowly driving the young warrior backwards, but before he could finish her, she rolled to her left and disappeared behind one of the many pillars in the hall. The newst Sith was forced to abandon the chase as another Jedi leapt into his path in an unsuccessful attempt to stop him.

Jolee Bindo waded through the platoon of clone troopers with a speed that defied his advanced age. His glowing green blade hewed heads from shoulders and bit its way through the gleaming white armor that stood in his path. Throwing a trooper away from himself with the force, he turned and ran back towards the large stone staircase where Canderous was pouring blaster fire onto the attackers with his Mandalorian assault rifle. The man shot with deadly accuracy, his bolts slamming into his opponents at a great distance, Carth was standing next to him, both his upgraded pistols were in his hands. His shots were aimed at the clones whom had gotten too close to the base of the stairs. Jolee heard a scream of rage and turned to see Julhani launch herself at a clone trooper that had just dispatched a Jedi with a shot to the back. Mission had made her way back to the staircase, and stood atop it, ready to continue the fight.

The Jedi were losing the fight, too many had fallen to either the clones or Anakin to mount any kind of effective defense. Jolee had sent the others to the hanger, if they oculd hold it then many Jedi could escape. He ran down the hallways, deflecting shots aimed at him as he went, as he turned the corner to where HK-47 was guarding the younglings he saw a pile of clone bodies, and the rust red droid firing madly at a man wielding a blue light saber. Anakin seemingly made no headway against the droid as Jolee led the younglings towards the hanger, as they made it onto the ship, he turned and saw the faithful assassin droid thrown through the doors. "Get the ship ready to fly." he said to Carth before both he and Julhani ignited their sabers, ready to duel the Sith that had just strode in through the destroyed doors.

"And so the last Jedi in the temple shall fall." Anakin said as he stared down his two opponents.

"You have killed far too many tonight Sith scum." Julhani spat, her anger beginning to show through her normally calm façade.

"And I shall kill two more before I am through." Skywalker replied before leaping at the two JedI, Jolee countered his attack with his own blade while his companion attempted to cut the Sith's legs out form under him. Skywalker deflected the blow but was driven back by the ferocity of the attacks, he managed to push the Cathar away from himself with the force but was unable to take advantage of it as the old man immediately launched his own assault on his previously undefended back. Spinning, he deflected the green blade upwards and kicked the old man away, unfortunately, he scrambled into the freighter which took off, leaving the Sith seething on the landing area of the docking bay. The other JedI must have gotten on after he pushed her away, in his arrogance he had forgotten about her. Anakin promised himself not to let his beliefs in his abilities cloud his judgment again. Turning, he left to alter the temple signal and contact his master.


End file.
